The invention relates to a data processing system and device for a cohesive technical process, having at least one processing station for an initial product or end product of the process both of which have an associated specific data record for administering features and/or process information for said products and wherein the processing station has an associated upstream or downstream product buffer.
The reference DE 295 12 330 U1 discloses a device for product data maintenance for a technical process in which a product has associated production documentation which records relevant data, for example equipment versions, accompanying papers, test records etc. Some of this documentation is attached to the product, and/or is used for internal documentation.
It is also known for a product which has different equipment versions to have associated equipment and/or configuration information, accompanying the process, associated with the product, in the form of a logcard, a sticker associated with the product, or in an electronic form. This is used not only for comprehensive company-internal production description or quality analysis, but also is used to assist in reconstruction of the product life cycle in the event of any subsequent claims. These data records are administered and recorded using a central computation system, which is linked via a bus system to every relevant processing station in the technical process.
A packaging machine is disclosed in DE 199 20 255 A1 which has a revolving brochure feed apparatus, having a large number of holders, each of which holds one brochure, and by means of which a brochure can be positioned in front of a product cup in a product chain. Furthermore, the packaging machine has a feed apparatus, by means of which the brochure can be inserted into the holder of the brochure feed apparatus in a handover area. The movements of a folding box chain and of a product chain are synchronized such that the product can be inserted into the folding boxes from the side, transversely with respect to the movement direction of the chains. This is necessary for certain products, for example in the case of pharmaceutical industry products, in particular medications, in order to insert a brochure or leaflet into the pack.
Furthermore, it is well-known that many packaging machines have processing stations with controlled work cycles, such as stations for forming, filling, closing, sealing, perforating or separating products or packages etc. Such packaging machines have been used for a long time, and need no further elaboration.
The object of the present invention is to design a data processing system for a cohesive technical process such that a data record associated with a product is processed and administered in a decentralized manner during the technical product process. This object is achieved as a result of at least one respective product-associated or partial-product-associated data record being produced and/or varied in a decentralized manner at the respective processing station during the technical process, and which can be passed on in time with the processing to the respective processing station. The data traffic associated with the products therefore does not load central data lines, since only the data required for subsequent processing stations in the technical process and the data required for subsequent documentation is interchanged between adjacent processing stations.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is where the functionality of the product and/or process data handling of the technical process is formed in a decentralized manner via data processing appliances. Autonomous units with respectively associated data processing system functions are thus set up in a distributed manner. According to the invention, the tasks normally carried out by at least one separate, central host computer are carried out by decentralized data processing appliances. The processing rate is thus not dependent on all the processes running in parallel in the host computer, and computation power required on a decentralized basis can be configured independently and individually for each of the processing stations.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is the dynamic use of data record storage locations in a processing station. It is thus possible to optimally fill the physical memory installed in the processing station with product data records. Data record storage locations, having data record size which is fixed in advance in a processing station, utilize the physical overall memory that is provided optimally only if the maximum data record length of a storage location matches the product data record length. Dynamic storage space administration advantageously allows different product data record lengths and, in the process, the predetermined total memory size can be used flexibly and optimally.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is where the data record for an initial product or end product is dynamically matched to a data record length required from the process sequence. Hence, only data which is relevant to the further processing stations is interchanged between two processing stations. Dynamic data record length adaptation allows a data record to be used which varies depending on the process or product requirements. The data record can be enlarged or reduced at any processing station. If, for example, it is found from a specific feature of a product or partial product that process sequences which have already been carried out are repeated, or that additional process steps are required (tolerance discrepancies, defective parts, incomplete processing steps etc.), then the additional data can be dynamically attached to the already existing product data record. The dynamically amended data record can be used at a later time to analyze and reconstruct the processing steps carried out, particularly any processing steps which may have been repeated. One version of this preferred embodiment comprises the combination of at least two product data records, having a predetermined memory size and linked via pointers or via a link that has been entered. These records are held in at least two storage locations, but are logically associated.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is where the data record structure of an initial product and/or end product is composed of at least one of the following data record entries, which may be combined if required:
identifier for features;
data type information;
feature;
dimension unit for one or more features;
limit values of features;
validity identifier for features;
access authorizations; and
process information for an initial product and/or end product.
This procedure allows assignment of information which can be uniquely associated with an initial product and/or end product and describes characteristics (features) which are advantageously associated with the product.
The data record entries are described in more detail in the following text:
an identifier describes the name of a feature such as xe2x80x9cweightxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdatexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cnumberxe2x80x9d;
the actual value is entered in a feature, for example, an entry xe2x80x9c10xe2x80x9d is made into the feature for a xe2x80x9c10 kgxe2x80x9d entry;
data type information is used to define how the individual feature data items occur, for example as an integer, real, pointer, text type etc.;
a dimension unit describes the dimension unit of a physical variable, for example xe2x80x9ckgxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cm/sxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cnumberxe2x80x9d etc.;
upper and lower limits for respective features are provided in the data record by means of feature limit values;
validity identifiers for features are used to define whether the features of an initial product and/or of an end product have been described validly in the respective data record;
access authorizations for each feature are used to control whether users, processing stations, data processing appliances or authorized processes etc. may access data records and/or features and what data rights are assigned to them; and
process information allows, for example, information accompanying a process to be stored, such as the ambient temperature, processing personnel at the processing stations, etc. It is also feasible for an additional product-summarizing validity feature to identify a product overall as xe2x80x9cgoodxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpoorxe2x80x9d.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention is where at least one data record entry is provided for a link in the data record structure of an initial product and/or end product. This advantageously makes it possible to centrally store comprehensive and recurring data record entries, such as process information with a large amount of detail, while only a link to the storage address is added to the product data record. In this case, the data record entries can be stored centrally in a processing station. Such data can later be stored, for example, on a data server. This makes it possible to drastically reduce the amount of data passing between the processing stations. This procedure allows the product data record entries to be reduced to individual entries that are absolutely essential. If necessary, however, the link entries, for example, in the product data record provide further data on data servers. Furthermore, it is also possible to link data records or data record entries to one another.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is where information about a link entry in the data record can be called up by means of a data link. This makes it possible for a user or service technician to call up additional information. The data available at the link address is in this case stored and provided centrally. Additional information may include:
information about a manufacturing company;
information relating to new products;
information relating to product changes;
information relating to product support (documentation, help, hotline support, discussion forums, drivers, patches etc.); and
contact record (telephone numbers, e-mail addresses, online help, contacts, ordering of accessories).
A further preferred embodiment of the present invention is where limit values for at least one product feature and/or for at least one data record entry are stored in processing stations and are used for limit-value checking. This makes it possible to check whether a product feature and/or a data record entry has overshot or undershot limit values. In this case, there is at least one limit value in the checking process station, which is not transported with the data record thereby reducing the amount of data being transported. By way of example, a processing station for product or process features can read from a list the features to be checked for a respective product, and can check compliance with at least one limit value, and, if necessary, can note the result of the check in the data record. In this case, it is also possible to check whether a feature is between two limit values.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is where products and/or data records can be searched for any required product or data record features. It is thus possible to localize products, and their data records, uniquely at any time in the technical process, by means of features. By way of example, a convenient search mask can be called up via a control and monitoring unit, in which a search can be carried out on the basis of various criteria. For example, it is still feasible for the products that are found, or a selection of them and their associated data records to be identified by the data processing system, and to be given special treatment.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention is where data or data record structures (or respective parts of them) are provided for visualization and/or amendment on at least one control and monitoring unit. A user or process monitor can continuously or on a one-time basis call up, view, amend or further-processing data information relating to product standards, processing stations or the technical processes.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is where process and/or product data branching, and process and/or product data combination are carried out via process combination and/or branching stations. Such combination or branching stations allow initial product combination to form a partial product or end product, and allow partial product or end product separation. The data records are also combined or separated to the same extent that products are combined or separated.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention is where initial products and/or end products can be interchanged with associated data records. A processing sequence on initial products and/or end products can thus be carried out as required. If, for example, initial products and/or end products are accumulated in a collection area at a processing station and are passed on from there randomly for processing, then the data processing system can use a unique product identification, for example an identification number, to take the associated data record from a memory area, and to provide it for further processing.
A further preferred embodiment of the invention is where consistent process and/or product data access is obtained via internal protection mechanisms by means of encapsulated administration functions at the processing stations. Such encapsulated administration functions ensure that only permissible accesses are allowed to the data record and/or, if necessary, only permissible product processing steps are allowed. Accidental accesses, as well as accesses that are used deliberately for manipulation of a product data record and product changes are thus prevented. Encapsulated administration functions thus make it possible to satisfy stringent requirements for production security, safety and reliability.
A further preferred embodiment of the present invention is where error-free data transmission and/or data storage are/is ensured by means of at least one checksum contained in the data record. This advantageously allows data record changes to be detected.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is where at least one data record, or parts of at least one data record, is or are encrypted. This makes it possible to ensure that the contents of the data record can be accessed only when an associated key is present. It is conceivable that different keys may be required for different data operations (reading, further-processing, amending, writing etc.). For example, different users of the data processing system may be assigned different keys, in which case keys can be stored, inter alia, in the processing station or in the data record.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is where data storage of at least one data record information item and/or of at least one information item from the technical process can be carried out at any desired time in the data processing system. Any desired information, which may also have a time stamp (time information), can be stored at any time, and can reflect a process state or product state.
A further preferred embodiment of the present invention is where storage of data and information relating to the technical process can be carried out (in the sense of an instantaneous record of all the data) at any desired time in the data processing system. It is thus possible to freeze an instantaneous state of the technical process with all the relevant data.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is where the data which is relevant to the instantaneous record can be selected in advance or at the time of storage. It is thus possible to define the information to be stored before the deletion of an instantaneous data record. Hence, it is feasible to define different memory profiles which store different information. For example, it may be adequate for process monitoring or for process documentation to store a highly limited number of data items while, in some circumstances, all the data is relevant before a system stop.
A further preferred embodiment of the present invention is where the data or information to be stored is stored in the processing station associated with it at the time of storage. The data can thus be stored in a decentralized manner and in parallel in the respective processing stations.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the data or information to be stored is stored centrally via at least one data link. Data can thus be administered centrally on a data memory. It is also possible to store and/or to administer different databases on a central data memory.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention is where stored data or information can be fed to the data processing system at any desired time, and, if required, relevant data can be selected in advance or at the time of feeding. It is thus advantageously possible to transfer existing databases, or parts of them. In this case, it may, for example, be necessary to import the data by means of a data filter.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is where the stored data or information is present in the respective processing station or can be fed to the respective processing station via at least one data link. It is thus possible to load data which exists in the processing station as well as data that exists externally in storage locations which are used by the data processing system during the processing of products. This may be useful, for example, for repair, maintenance, restarting of the entire system or of individual stations and for fault tracing.
A further preferred embodiment of the present invention is where the data links which are also provided for data record transmission, or further data links, are used for data storage or feeding. Already existing data links can thus advantageously be used for storage, for central storage or for central storage in groups. The data lines which transmit data records for products during production operation are used for this purpose, for data storage or data feeding. For example, it is also feasible for data links which are installed exclusively for data storage to be used for feeding as well.
A further preferred embodiment of the invention is where a processing station clock cycle is predetermined by a clock feed and/or by a product or initial product recording, and/or by means of a data record feed. Presetting the processing station clock ensures that synchronous product and data transfer to the subsequent processing station is guaranteed. The ability to select widely differing clock presets for a processing station allows process adaptation to be carried out in a convenient manner. For example, it is feasible to place partial products on a conveyor belt (material path) manually at a first processing station, with them to passing product detection and clock detection at the same time, and to be provided with a basic data record. The processing station clock cycle predetermined by the clock detection is used as the governing processing station clock cycle. It is also possible for manual data inputs to be required for the partial product. In this case, the data record feed or release is used as the governing processing clock cycle. A further possibility for providing a clock for the processing station may be a rigid preset which is provided, for example, by a previous station.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention is where the processing clock cycles of the processing stations are synchronized to one another. This makes it possible to produce a synchronous processing clock cycle throughout the entire data processing system. All the initial products and/or end products, as well as data records, are passed synchronously through a production process, at the same rate.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the invention is where the processing clock cycles of the processing stations are not synchronized to one another, or are synchronized to one another only in sections. This makes it possible, for example, to optimize production processes having processing times in the processing stations of different length. Asynchronous, autonomous clocking of processing stations or groups of processing stations also makes it possible to deal with irregular deliveries of materials or partial products to the production process. For this purpose, it is necessary for sufficient product and data record buffers to be set up at the processing stations. If, for example, a processing module (for example a memory chip) is fitted in a processing station in a product production line (for example for mobile telephones), all the products which have already been fitted with that module continue to pass through the production line on the basis of the stations following the processing station clock cycle. The products that still need to have the missing module fitted to them enter the existing product and data buffers of previous stations. They accumulate in the production line, but come to rest only in sections, if all the data and product buffers have been filled. When the missing module becomes available again, the components which still need to be fitted are passed to the processing stations once again asynchronously in the production process. This method advantageously makes use of processing capacities in processing stations by allowing the production process to xe2x80x9cbreathxe2x80x9d by means of asynchronous clocking.
A further preferred embodiment of the present invention is where continuous data maintenance is provided if the technical process or at least one data processing appliance fails. Product-relevant data is held in a memory area in the processing station or in a data processing appliance, which memory area is still available even after a process failure. A possible procedure could be as follows: when a data record is sent from one processing station to a subsequent processing station, the data record is maintained in the transmitting processing station until correct reception confirmation has been received from the receiving processing station. In the event of a fault, all the data records and relevant process data are available, at least once, in a non-volatile memory. The product data record chain can thus be reconstructed consistently and on a product-related basis.
Yet a further preferred embodiment of the invention is where redundant links are used as the data link between and/or within processing stations. This ensures that, in the event of a fault in a data link, a further data link is always available. This can be done using the xe2x80x9ccold-standbyxe2x80x9d mode, in which at least one further functionally identical data line is activated only at the time when the first data line fails. In this case, a time delay is possible on the basis of the time interval between fault identification and activation of the second link. In order to avoid this, it is also possible to operate at least two functionally identical data links in the xe2x80x9chot-standbyxe2x80x9d mode. In this case, at least two data links are activated, with one being the leading data link. In the event of a fault in the leading data link, a data link which is not the leading data link automatically takes over its functionality, possibly in accordance with a predefined scheme.
A further preferred embodiment of the present invention is where the data processing system provides a production flow and data flow which vary as required. This makes it possible for the data processing system or a user to amend a processing or throughput rate for initial products and/or end products, as well as data records. For example, a standard speed can be preset throughout the entire system for the processing stations, which can be varied at any time. If the user stops a processing station (process stop), then the entire process is stopped synchronously in all the processing stations. Furthermore, it is also feasible for a process speed to be preset, even though this process speed can be varied flexibly and autonomously in the system. If, for example, one processing station is stopped (processing station stop), or an initial product and/or an end product needs to be revised in a second run, then the upstream production process continues until the existing product and data record buffers have been filled. The products continue without any disturbance in the process in the downstream process. The processing speed of the data processing system can thus be varied in sections.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention is where the directions of the material flow of initial products and/or end products and of the data flow can be reversed throughout the entire data processing system or in sections. It is thus possible, in the event of a fault, for individual initial products and/or end products to be passed through a processing station in the opposite direction in order, for example, to process them for a second time. At the same time, associated data records must also be transported backward. This can be done automatically and by means of manual instructions, for example by means of user inputs on a control and monitoring unit. The reference between initial products and/or end products and the respective data records is ensured in all cases when using this method. In the event of a fault in a processing station, the user need not necessarily clear this without any products in order to rectify the fault. Instead the user can xe2x80x9cturn backxe2x80x9d the production process elements, and start it over again.
A further preferred embodiment of the invention is where any desired number of processing stations can be freely configured with respect to one another. Any desired structures resulting from technical requirements can thus be set up in the data processing system. For example, it is possible to design processing stations as a ring structure without any initial and final processing station. Furthermore, there are no limits on the number of processing stations in the data processing system, since the initial products and/or end products are passed on in serial form. A processing station does not necessarily need to know how many processing stations an initial product and/or end product has already passed through or will pass through. The production of automation solutions is considerably simplified by the present invention since components can be assembled in modular form, and the system can likewise be upgraded in modular form.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention is where the initial products or end products having an associated data record are input and output, respectively, via input and/or output stations. Such input and output stations allow product removal with the associated data record, and a copy of the associated data record. The input and/or output stations make it possible, for example, to carry out manual processing or product checks on the initial products or end products. If a product is output with a copy of its data record, then the output information can be noted in the original data record and can be passed on in the process chain. The product and data record can also be input into the process once again, in a similar manner.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is where processing stations can be included or excluded at any desired point in the technical process. Since the products and data are passed on in serial form in the data processing system, process stations can be introduced into the technical process, or removed from it in a simple manner due to a free, and hence flexible, configuration capability. This can be done by program changes carried out in the subsequent processing stations downstream from the inserted or removed processing station or stations, or the maximum number of data records in the respective data buffer can be determined automatically by automatic data record length identification or data record management. The latter considerably increases the flexibility of decentralized processing station upgrading for the user since he does not need to pay any attention to software matching tasks which arise when processing stations are administered centrally.
A further preferred embodiment of the present invention is where data records and associated initial products and/or end products are passed on from a respective data or product buffer location to an adjacent data or product buffer location in time with the processing in the respective processing station. Each initial product and/or end product, and each data record thus passes through each product location and each data record storage location in time with the respective processing station. This can be made use of, for example, by means of a chain with compartments or a rotating plate with product locations, which can be passed on in a processing station. If, for example, there is a free product location on a product rotating plate of a processing station which passes through the processing station in time with the processing, then a free data record memory passes through the memory area of the respective processing station in an analogous manner.
A further preferred embodiment of the invention is where data records and associated initial products and/or end products are passed on, when being transferred at the respective processing station, to the next-free data or product buffer location in the respective processing station. This advantageously allows a sliding feed of products to or within a processing station to be mapped in the memory area. If, for example, products in a processing station are passed on via a product slide or rollers, then a product which is transported via the slide or the rollers is always carried to the next free collection point. In this case, a data record jumps over all the free data record storage locations. If the data record is the next for processing in the processing station then this is passed to that free storage space which is the first for processing. If the processing station already contains data records, then the data record is stored in the sequence of a rival, in addition to an existing data record.
A further preferred embodiment of the present invention is where information about an initial product position and/or end product position in the technical process is transmitted by means of data links. It is thus possible, for example, for a user or a computation system to define a product position in the process at any time, since all the initial products and/or end products are registered in a recording area of a processing station.
A further preferred embodiment of the present invention consists of the following:
a data record is associated with a partial product at an initial processing station;
the data record is transferred electronically, and the product or initial product is transferred on a material route in a synchronous manner to the coverage area of the next processing station;
the product-associated and/or initial-product-associated write and/or read operations allowed in the processing stations are carried out there; and
the data record at a processing end station is passed on to a data processing station, and/or is attached to the product electronically and/or in written form, and/or is deleted.
A procedure such as this in a process chain ensures that each partial product has an associated initial data record which may contain, for example, material information, supplier information, partial product input data, etc. A further significant factor in the process chain is that partial products and/or end products with the associated data record may not enter the detection area of the next processing station unless there is still free space available in the data record memory and product buffer. Since only approved write and/or read operations may be carried out in the process chain via encapsulated administration functions, it is possible to prevent any impermissible change to the data record. If, for example, the product in the processing end station comes from the process chain, then the associated product data record may, if necessary, be subdivided. Customer-relevant data is attached to the product, process-internal information can be stored separately, or in the simplest case, the entire data record can be deleted.
A further preferred embodiment of the present invention is where
at least one data record structure is produced on the basis of initial product and/or end product features and/or technical process requirements;
the data record structure is associated with at least one initial product and/or end product; and
the data record structure can be amended as required in accordance with the requirements.
Any desired data record structures can be generated and, if necessary, amended in accordance with the product and/or process requirements, and the requirements of the data processing system. The data processing system can process the data records independently of their internal structure or their contents. For this purpose, data processing and interchange formats are defined in and between processing stations, in which the data record structure is mapped, for example, by means of an engineering system for configuration and commissioning. It is possible for each initial product and/or end product to be assigned to the same data record structure, for at least two initial products and/or end products to have the same data record structure, or for all the initial products and/or end products to have a different data record structure.
A further preferred embodiment of the invention is where the data processing system is used in process automation. A product-associated data record can thus be processed and administered in a decentralized manner during the technical process, for process automation.
A further preferred embodiment of the present invention is where the data processing system is used to carry out balancing processes for any desired product and/or data record features and/or process parameters and/or process information. It is thus advantageously possible, inter alia, to carry out statistical evaluation of information relating to the technical process, or of product features and/or data record features. A feature, which is defined in advance, of products or of process parameters is, for example, counted and is output for this purpose. The balancing process advantageously makes it possible to identify whether fixed parameters of the technical process that have been set have changed (drifted). It is possible, inter alia, to use mean values for this purpose, which can provide indications of parameter drifting, even at an early stage, by means of trend analysis.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is where the balancing process
is started by an identification signal, which can be selected as required; and/or
is carried out over a time interval which can be selected as required or at times which can be selected as required; and/or
is carried out over a number of samples which can be selected as required or samples which are selected as required; and/or
is carried out on the basis of product features which can be selected as required; and/or
is carried out on the basis of process conditions which can be selected as required.
This advantageously allows balancing processes to be started on the basis of different initiating criteria. Thus, for example, it is possible to carry out a balancing process on the basis of an alarm signal or a user request and, as a consequence of this, to record the product identifier (product Id) of data records over a defined time interval, in which an associated data record entry exceeds a definable limit value. For example, it is possible to use widely differing combinations with AND/OR links to carry out a balancing process.
A further preferred embodiment of the present invention is where at least two balancing processes are carried out at the same time. A number of different balancing processes can thus be carried out in the same time in the data processing system.
A further preferred embodiment of the invention is the use of an Ethernet with a real-time capability for at least one data link. A universally useable, standardized bus link with a high transmission rate can thus be used.
A further preferred embodiment of the invention is the use of an equidistant Profibus for at least one data link. An equidistant Profibus makes it possible to use an industrial bus link, which is provable and provides a real-time capability.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is a device where at least one respective product-associated or partial-product-associated data record is produced and/or varied in a decentralized manner at a processing station during the technical process, and passed on, in time with the processing to the appropriate processing station. This device thus allows product-associated data records to be interchanged between two processing stations, without having to load central data lines. Furthermore, only the computation power which is required in the centralized form at the processing station need be installed, and which is required for data processing and for data transportation to the respective station. The device according to the invention is of modular construction and thus offers the user a range of advantages for combination and setting up (costing savings, simple storage, easy replaceability, etc.).
A further preferred embodiment of the present invention is where a data processing system as previously disclosed is run on a data processing device. All of the advantages mentioned above can thus be realized in the device according to the invention.
A further preferred embodiment of the invention is where the data processing system is run on at least one closed-loop and/or open-loop control unit in the processing station. The data processing system can thus be integrated in the closed-loop and/or open-loop control unit in processing stations, and can advantageously use the same resources. A host, a process controller or else control systems close to the drive can be used as the closed-loop and/or open-loop control unit.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is where the data processing system can run on at least one data processing appliance having a PC-based architecture. The capability to use a personal computer (PC) as the computer for the data processing system makes it possible to use a large number of cost-effective, commercially available and easily available hardware and software developments, which can be used advantageously in the described invention.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention is where the data processing system can run on a machine tool, a production machine or on a robot, hereinafter xe2x80x9cmachines.xe2x80x9d Said machines are being increasingly included in complex technical processes that are subject to stringent quality requirements. Furthermore, there are user demands for flexible and simple process and production chain modification, with an open production line structure that is at the same time modular. These demands can advantageously be taken into account by means of the present invention. Thus, for example, documentation without any gaps can be achieved by means of the herein-disclosed characteristics of the data records of the data processing system, and the processing station structure. The data which is passed on, as well as the associated initial products and/or end products, allow the processing stations to be rearranged flexibly, even in different production lines, without any need for complex, central software configuration. The computer power and the functionality of the data processing system are formed in a decentralized manner in the machines, and can be run depending on the requirements of the respective processing station.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention is where the machine on which the data processing system is running is a packaging machine. The use of the invention for packaging machines results in a high level of production safety, security and reliability, with very stringent production requirements. This is particularly important, for the packaging of medicaments, for example, by a pharmaceutical packaging machine. By means of data records which can be associated with products uniquely and at any time, and which, for example, have special safety and security measures in their data record structure as well as for data record write operations, the invention ensures that faulty products in the production chain will be identified, thereby eliminating any chance of their entering circulation. This offers clear advantages to the user of packaging machines with the device according to the invention, for example in the form of cost savings, since it is considerably easier to verify that the production process is safe, secure and transparent. Hence, a pharmaceutical packaging machine constitutes a further preferred embodiment of the present invention.